Always Love
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Modern times in Salem but they still use carriages. Severus and Lily are married. Harry is deaf has younger siblings. They still have magic. Good James, Sirius and Remus. Bad Dumbles. Good Tom. Don't know any about pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Severus and Lily Potter had married fresh out of school and had moved to Salem, Massachusetts to the Prince family estate. Severus was the last remaining Prince in the family so he had gotten the family Lordship. They wanted out of London do to the war. It was three years later when they were 20 when they had their first child. A lovely little boy. With Severus' black hair and Lily's green hair.

They loved the child from the moment he was born but they found out shortly after their little Harry was deaf.

Lily held Harry as she cried. Her son was oblivious to the distress she was in.

"It's okay, Lily." Severus told her and kissed her cheek. "My mother's mother was deaf. I can teach you and our son to sign and teach him to read lips. We'll get through this."

She gave him a wet smile and nodded.

"I love him regardless." Lily said, kissing her son's head. "Oh, Sev never think I don't but things are going to be so much harder for him. " she rocked the tiny child. " i can sign as well. I think that's why Harry was born this way. "

"What do you mean?" Severus asked,

"I mean we both had grandparents who were deaf." Lily said, "We could be carriers of the gene and passed it on to our son. " she took a shaky breath. "I've read about it. We both would to have the gene to pass it on. The same with blindness."

"Your son has perfect eyes." the Healer informed them. " We can't cure your son being deaf though. I'm sorry, Lady Prince."

Lily gave a weak smile."I'm surprised you knew that though." the Healer continued trying to fill the awkward void. " Have you been studying to be a Healer?'

"I'm a Charms Mistress. "Lily informed. "I looked it up when Sev and I decided to have children. " her eyes were all for the sleeping boy in her arms. "Sev, is a Potion's Master. "

The Healer smiled at the small family.

* * *

Harry was a year old and already learning to sign and read lips when his little brother was born. Tiberius Snape. He stood in his crib and looked at his brother in the other crib. He frowned and was suddenly in his brother's crib. The baby looked at him. Harry tilted his head and touched Tiberius' ears he pulled them gently. His mommy and daddy and the nanny were in shock. It was Harry's first use of magic and told them he was going to be powerful.

Lily got Harry's attention and signed as well as talked.

"Harry, let Ti sleep."

 **Baby hear?** Harry signed back. He pulled gently at Ti's ears again. Ti grabbed his hand and giggled. Harry smiled sadly he couldn't hear but could tell that his brother was laughing. **Baby laugh?**

"Yes, Harry, " Severus said and signed, " Ti laughed. He likes you. " Severus bit his lip. "Ti can hear, Harry."

 **Baby Perfect.** Harry told them and kissed Ti's head. He lay down with his little brother. **Love, baby.**

Severus and Lily smiled at each other and the nanny relaxed. They had thought that they would have a jealous Harry on their hands. They should have known better Harry was kind and seemed to love everyone. Harry was now holding his brother in his arms as they both settled in for a nap.

"Thank god." the Nanny sighed, " I was a little worried. But I should have known Master Harry would never hate his brother. " she sighed, "I've seen it before in deaf children. In this very family. "

Severus hugged Lily and kissed her head.

"We're doing everything we can to help him, Lily. " He told her. "It's going to get tough but we can do it, honey."

* * *

Harry was swinging in his tree swing while the Nanny sat feeding his brother on a blanket next to him. When a carriage pulled up. Three men got out. A Butler came out. He began talking and signing.

"Take the children in." he told the Nanny. " The Blue room."

The Nanny took both Harry and Ti in to the room . Severus took Harry while Lily took Ti. A few moments later the three men were shown in.

"Wow, you're doing well for yourself, Lils." One of the men said as they sat. "Two kids?"

 **What say?** Harry asked his dad. **I no get.**

"It's okay." Severus told Harry "That's James Potter , Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. We went to school with them. "

"Your kids deaf?" Sirius asked, eyeing the child. He gave Harry a little wave. Harry waved back. "So we're here to ..."

"We will not come back. " Lily said, speaking slowly so Harry could read her lips. " We aren't coming back to London or the Order. As you can see we have children and one needs constant attention. Tell Albus. ..."

"Woh." Remus said, " We left the Order as well, We moved here as well. We didn't know you were here until we heard about a Lord Prince living outside of town. We came to tell you we are living in town."

"Thank you for the information." Severus said giving Harry one of his toy cars and setting him on the floor. Harry began pushing it around. "You seem to have grown up." his voice was tight. "You haven't once called me that name and actually seem ..."

"My parents were killed. " James said , cutting Severus off. " I grew up pretty fast after that. It was around the time you two left. I began questioning and thinking about things that were happening and decisions that were made. Sirius and Remus were already questioning everything. So we got together and decided we should get out. They treat werewolves better here in America anyway."

Remus was too busy to talk. He was on the floor with Harry who had summoned his huge bag of Hot Wheels. He and Remus were now playing with his whole collection


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was now four years old. He had two more little brothers all of who could hear. He loved them more than anything and they loved him. Lily was once again with child. Harry was bouncing around because today he was going to play school for the first time.

There was a magic academy in Salem that taught normal and deaf children. Harry couldn't wait to go. He could already count a bit and knew his ABC's and could write with a quill because his Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus had taught him. Uncle James had taught him to fly then when Lily had hexed him because Harry couldn't tell them anything when he was on the broom and Harry then told them he liked flying and watching Quidditch even if he couldn't hear what was going on.

Harry was dressed in shorts and a tank top. Black like his daddy's. Salem had a bubble around it that kept it summer all year long. Ti, Skye, and Jax were there to say good bye and Ti wanted to go with.

 **I'll be home soon.** Harry told them. He then hugged them all and walked with his dad to the carriage . He sat across from his dad and bounced happily in his seat. He could remember going into town only a few time since he was small. They didn't normally have need to . The servants usually went into town for them. He stared out the window. **why don't we go into town that often?**

Severus smirked at his son. The boy was staring at him expectantly.

"We never have need." Severus explained, " I don't like going outside that often. Your mother likes to read, study and take care of you kids just as much as I do. "

 **well** **okay.** Harry said, **but, wouldn't it be fun to take small trips in to town or cities sometimes? I don't know anyone from town so all these kids will know each other and I'll be a new person. I don't want that for my brothers.**

Severus smiled, Harry always thought more about his brothers than he did himself.

"Everything will be fine, son." Severus told him. They were slowing down. "We're here." When the door opened Severus got out first. He then let his driver set up the step ladder . He helped Harry down it. People were watching them. Harry looked around at the academy it was really spread out. He held his father's hand as they walked toward one of the buildings. It was on the west side of campus. When they arrived Severus let go of Harry to sign and speak to the teacher checking students in. "Harry Severus Snape checking in. Is this the right place. "

"Yes, it is." the teacher smiled laughing. "You're in the right place. " she knelt down. "Welcome, Harry."

 **Hello, teacher.** Harry signed, **I'm happy to be here and look forward learning as much I can from you. May I ask how you can speak and hear if you are deaf like me?**

"I have a cochlear implant." she replied, " I was born hearing but I got sick and lost my hearing. "

 **I see. I was born deaf.** Harry told her. He looked in to the classroom. Then back at her. **Do parents stay?**

"You will only stay for an hour today. " She told him. " Then longer and longer until you can go a full day like the older kids. "

 **Bye, daddy. Don't worry I'll be good.**

Severus chuckled and hugged Harry. With that Harry went into the classroom. He walked around the room then sat a table.

* * *

Harry was soon drawing with the other kids. They were supposed to draw their families and then share. Harry sat with his tongue sticking out of his mouth in thought as he worked. The teachers were walking around. There were four children and two teachers. The teacher who had greeted him Amy Mayberry stopped at Harry's desk to see he was working on drawing his pregnant mommy. His daddy and three brothers were already drawn as was he. She was amazed at the detail he had in his art.

She tapped his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"You're doing very well. " she said. "It's almost time to stop."

Harry nodded and went back to work. When time was called or signed they went one by one presenting them. There were three girls in class with him he was the only boy. He found that uncomfortable because he was used to his brothers not girls except the maids and his nanny. Finally, it was his turn.

 **My name is Harry. This is my family. My Daddy is Lord Prince, my mommy is Lady Prince. Daddy's name is Severus and mommy Lily. I have three little brothers. This one is Ti. He's three years old and likes to play with the horses. This is Skye he is two and likes flying on his training broom. This is Jax he's one and likes to stick my toy cars in his mouth. This is my mommies tummy in it is my new brother at least I think it's going to be a new brother. We live in a huge manor outside of town.**

Everyone clapped for him. Harry looked to see his daddy was there to pick him up. He handed him the picture.

"It's very nice." Severus told his son. The other parents looked at Severus in shock that he was signing . "Your mother will love it."

 **May we go to the bookstore? I want to find a new book for Ti.**

Severus chuckled and took his son's hand leading him to the carriage. They got inside and Severus instructed the driver to find them a book store.

* * *

Play school was soon Harry's favorite part of the day. Though he was the only child in class that could actually sign. He got to draw during signing lessons. He was told that the girl's parents were being forced to take classes to learn to sign as well.

 **My whole family signs.** Harry told Miss. Mayberry and Miss. House. **We are even teaching my brothers. Ti is almost as good as I am. My uncles Remus, James and Sirius can sign too. My Nanny and all the staff can sign as well. So the class would do no good.**

Both teachers were shocked but glad to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in class with Cameron, Parker, and Elliot. It was a week since school started and they were getting told that they would be getting taught to talk like the hearing people and taught how to use magic.

 **Does that mean we get wands like mommy and daddy?** Parker asked,

"Yes, Parker. " Miss. House said with a smile. "your parents will be taking you to buy them. "

 **How are we going to talk like the Hearing people if we can't hear our voices**? Harry wondered. **Uncle James said that people think that we talk funny because we have never been able to hear how to pronounce our words.**

 **He's using big words again** Taylor cried.

"Calm down, Harry." Miss. House said. She quickly translated what Harry said into smaller easier to understand signs for the girls. " We have method's to teach you that don't worry."

 **So when we get bigger we can appear to be normal people?** Elliot asked.

"Elliot, don't say things like that." Mayberry said, " we are normal and don't let anyone tell you different."

* * *

Harry walked into the market area with his mommy, daddy, and brothers. They were here to get his wand! He was so happy about this. People were staring at them. Elliot's parents were standing by a shop Elliot was at their feet with her twin sister . Her twin could hear. Harry walked over and grabbed Elliot's arm. She looked at him then beamed.

 **Here to get your wand too?** Harry asked.

 **Yeah, Taylor and Parker just left a few minuets ago. I can't wait.**

 **I know I'm so excited. I can't wait! I've looked forward to learning magic for so long.**

 **Me too!**

The two of them stood there conversing with each other. There hands moving quickly.

 **Hello, brother's friend." Ti signed, I Ti. Dis Skye and that Jax.**

 **Oh, you do sign like Harry said. Elliot said in shock. Well, it's nice to meet you I'm Elliot Harry and I go to school together.**

Skye and even Jax greeted her as well. Elliot was so happy that she had so many people to talk to . She kind of wished she was part of Harry's family because hers didn't understand her and she could see that they thought she was stupid. They didn't take their own lessons to learn to speak with her seriously. They thought it was beneath them.

"Hello." Lily said and signed at Elliots parents. "My name is Lady Lily Prince. This is my husband Lord Severus Prince and our sons Harry, Ti, Skye and Jax. "

"Are all of you deaf?" Elliots mother stumbled through signing .

"No Harry is our only deaf child." Lily said as she quickly stopped signing. "Sorry, it's a habit. Both my grandparents and Sev's were deaf and that's how Harry was born deaf. " She smiled, "Severus and I can hear perfectly. "

"Is Harry okay wif his brothers hearing?" Elliots twin asked , she was taking her signing class seriously.

"Oh, no Harry loves his brothers very much and is very happy they can hear he calls them perfect. "

"Oh?" the girl asked, she tapped Harry's shoulder. "Hello, my name is Serra. "

 **Hello, Serra, nice to meet you. Do you go to Magic academy?**

"School?" Serra signed back and got a nod. "Yes, the Magic School. I go to hearing classes. "

Harry blinked then reached over and gently pulled on Serra's ear.

 **Serra perfect.**

* * *

"Sorry, to keep you all waiting." The wand maker said ushering them into his shop. "How many wands today?"

"We will need two for the girls." Elliot's mother said.

"We will need one." Lily said gently.

 **Girls go first.** Harry signed to the Wand maker who laughed.

Serra and Elliot both giggled.

"Such a little gentlemen. " The wand maker said, "Sorry, I don't sign you can read lips and translate for the girl aye?"

Harry nodded and quickly translated for Elliot who couldn't read lips all that well they were just starting to cover that. She nodded at the maker.

"Good, good. " The wand maker nodded, "Lets begin with this one then. "

He motioned to Serra .

Soon the three of them had their wands. Then they went and got some ice cream. The adults talked and the kids talked. Finally, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Harry was at school the next day showing his wand to the girls and talking because class had not started when there were vibrations in the ground. The girls began crying he looked around things were falling off of shelves. The teachers summoned shields around the kids to protect them and themselves. They held the girls because they were crying Harry refused to be held. Was this someone's magic or was this natural? He'd never felt anything like this before. He looked up as something bounced off the shield. The roof collapsed on them but the shields protected them keeping them safe. Harry looked around they were surround on all sides by debris . He saw everyone staring at him and cocked his head to the side. That's when he realized that they were each in a bubble . The teacher told him that he had done it . That he was doing magic. He nodded wondering when his mommy and daddy would save him.

* * *

"Oh MERLIN HARRY!" Lily bawled when she saw the school. Wizards were everywhere making piles of debris float and saving people who were protected by magical shields. People were working on Harry's classroom. She rushed over pulling her wand out. Severus followed. James, Sirius, and Remus were already every witch and Wizard in Salem was there working. "WHERE'S MY BABY!"

"We've been trying to get his building out since it happened. " James told her. "His class is in the back , correct?" they nodded, "We've finally reached that area. We're working as fast as we can."

"Use the House Elves!" Lily yelled, she had the attention of everyone, she yelled for the Prince house elves. "Use your magic to move the debris ! There are children trapped."

The elves got to work. Other families called for House Elves as well.

* * *

Harry was very sleepy. He guessed it was because he was still using magic to keep them all safe. He suddenly blinked. He could see daylight now. A House elf lowered itself inside the hole. It was his house elf. Dinky. He smiled brightly. Dinky signed to them that it was going to be okay and they were going to get out soon. Shortly after Harry was in his mommy's arms as she sobbed over him. He decided it was finally time for a nap and fell asleep


End file.
